


Han Jisung And The Year Of Realising Stuff

by rosyemperor



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyemperor/pseuds/rosyemperor
Summary: Some people are worth taking a Bludger to the face for. Alternatively: Hwang Hyunjin is a troublemaker and leaves Jisung wondering where his heart is and then he looks at Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Minho.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, minor!hyunjin/felix, minor!seungmin/i.n
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	Han Jisung And The Year Of Realising Stuff

Han Jisung was a devilishly good beater, thank you very much. There wasn’t a single Bludger he didn’t manage to hit and, so far, he had sent no one to the hospital (which was a feat in itself, all things considered). Once his feet left the ground, he paid attention to every single detail from the direction of the ball, to the speed of it, until he visualised the perfect hit on his head and just… knocked it good. And all he did that despite being the most nervous ball of energy —or maybe it was _because_ he was a ball of energy and nervousness that he shaped up to be the perfect beater. He was proud of himself, and he knew the team was proud of him, too.

Or they would be, had he not let himself be hit right on the face by a Bludger his fellow beater was non-threateningly sending his way.

Of course, he had his reasons: Lee Minho, team captain and chaser extraordinaire was flying right above his head. That, however, would’ve been a pretty normal occurrence, an every day happening, a common instance if not for the sudden realisation that he did, in fact, harbour a big crush for the other.

It all begun with a _bro, I think we should confront him about it_ coming from Hwang Hyunjin’s big mouth. Around him stood Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin, all listening to whatever Hyunjin had to say and nodding enthusiastically. It stung a bit, because he didn’t seem to be invited into that particular conversation and he had been invited to every single conversation so far. As any normal person would do, he approached his friends with a “hey, which one of my gossips are you talking about now?” and a toothy smile. When they all fell silent, he frowned inquisitively, and Felix sighed.

“I told you this was going to be your worst idea, Hyunjin.” That had been Felix’s most said sentence for the past five years and increasing by the day.

“Don’t fret, Lixie, we’re all where I want us to be!” Hyunjin blatantly lied back. For a non-Jisung perspective, it may look like he was being honest, but he was Jisung, so he knew better. There were some serious giveaways: 1. He passed his hand through his hair twice as fast as he usually did, leaving the golden locks disheveled, 2. He looked into the other’s eyes _very_ intently, almost seductively and 3. His body shook. That last one sounded like overdoing it, but Hyunjin truly did shake from holding his laughter inside, which betrayed his overly nice nature. However, everything was barely noticeable for people who had not spent their entire lives with the serpent and he never lied to those who met said condition.

Felix was beginning to pick up on the pattern, but it was Seungmin who called him out on his bullshit.

“Isn’t it funny that you try to lie to us about wanting Jisung to be here when you tried with the strength of a dragon to keep him from coming?” Silence. Jisung met Hyunjin eyes with an expression that equally screamed confused and hurt, then Hyunjin shouted _wait!_.

“What is that so important that I, your best friend in the entire world, could not hear?” The Gryffindor confronted when his friend caught up to him. Jisung had, of course, not waited after Hyunjin called him, like Hyunjin had known would happen. As per usual, he believed that if he had a problem with someone, especially with his dear Hwang, he should take it to that person, and that person only. Unless it was a matter of snarky comments, in which case, the more public the better.

“Listen it’s something I can’t say. It’s against my moral code and it’s not up to me to tell! To be fair, it’s something you would’ve realised had you not been so dense!” He liked to gesticulate, a lot. His hands moved up and down, and side to side, and made circular motions, and came close to Jisung’s face, and all that in the thirty seconds he took to articulate his words.

“So, you betray me and try to chalk it up to me?! You’ve got some nerve!” Jisung answered, pushing lightly on Hyunjin’s chest with his index finger. He wasn’t really mad, but he did feel a slight anger boiling on his stomach and letting that come to fruition always meant trouble for everyone involved. “Couldn’t you…” he continued, swallowing his pride. “give me a clue? A tiny one?”

His best friend sighed dramatically. “Fine. You have a crush on someone. Everyone knows… well.” He –once again—dramatically paused. “Everyone except for you and the crush, apparently.” He dumped that so matter-of-factly it was easy to believe it was a universal truth: Han Jisung is pining after someone and he’s very obvious about it.

“I do not?” He answered, visibly offended. Except he didn’t, until someone pointed it out. Right then, he became suddenly aware that he did treat someone differently, and it was very bad: he was crushing on Hyunjin’s boyfriend. “Oh my God, I do. Merlin’s beard… I’m so sorry, Hyunjin! I didn’t mean to crush on Felix!”

“And the snitch dro— wait, what?!” He was exasperated, definitely not infuriated as Jisung had figured. “This” he articulated with extreme care, rising his voice. “Is the conclusion you get?” He sighed, again. He had never seen Hyunjin react so desperately. “No, you do not have a crush on Felix although everyone _should_ be crushing on Felix. You have your sight set somewhere else, and that’s my final word.”

Then, he turned around and waved at him, joining the others. _Good luck on today’s match!_ Screamed Felix, waving at him too. _I hope you break your arm_ , said the always cheery Seungmin before being hit by Jeongin, who claimed he should’ve been the one to wish him that. _Gryffindor, let’s lose!_ , finally cheered the youngest. And, just like that, they left him to his own devices.

Great, just great.

Was that Hyunjin’s way to make him unfocused? He knew Jisung couldn’t think too many thoughts at once! Specially feelings! He couldn’t think feelings! _Because you don’t_ think _feelings, you_ feel _them. That’s why they’re called feelings_ , Seungmin would say, with more cursing involved. He was not going to fight imaginary Seungmin the one time he happens to be right. Instead, he just ignored him and tried to rationalize by asking himself important questions: who do I know? Who do I know that they know? Who do I know that they know that also spends enough time with us for them to notice something? Who do I talk about? More importantly, what would that have to do with anything Hyunjin might want to keep from me?. In the end, he resolved asking Minho later would be his best course of action, the other had proven time after time that he knew Jisung better than Jisung himself did.

There was no denying he was sulky after the talk with Hyunjin. It’s not that he didn’t like to _think_ it’s that he didn’t like to be told something _he_ should’ve thought about and that was the exact case. He wouldn’t call himself oblivious or bad at feelings, either, so, why was it that he hadn’t realised yet?

With big, loud steps he got to the Quidditch field, more than half the team already waiting there. _Thinking would have to wait_ ¸ he ordered to himself. Minho stood in the centre of the field, Quaffle in one arm and broom in the other. Since it was a pre-match training, he was sporting his captain uniform in its whole red, black and golden glory. His eyes matched those of the lion on the crest in Minho’s chest. He wore it so proudly Jisung felt a little underdressed just looking at the team captain. His whole aura commanded attention, and he handled it gracefully. Jisung had felt that greatness since they first met on Jisung’s very first day.

He remembered how big the great hall had seemed, high infinite ceilings that mirrored the starry sky outside, large tables bustling with life presided by the atrium in which professors were looking at them with expecting eyes. Behind the professors hung four hourglasses crowned by four symbols he knew by heart: a lion for Gryffindor, a serpent for Slytherin, an eagle for Ravenclaw, and a badger for Hufflepuff. They were still empty, but they looked entrancing either way. _I can’t wait to fill Slytherin’s up all by myself_ ¸ Hyunjin whispered in his ear. His friend was resourceful, charismatic, proud; Jisung hadn’t any doubt Hwang Hyunjin did belong in Slytherin. _Maybe I will help in that task_ , he answered. As for himself, did he posses any of the Houses’ qualities? Was it possible to not be sorted? _By taking Gryffindor’s points away, for sure_ , Hyunjin seemed sure where Jisung belonged.

For some strange reason, Hyunjin was sorted first. It was supposed to be Jisung first, but the order had been disrupted abruptly, altering the order. He tried to calm down and focused on his friend. Of course, he was claimed in the Slytherin table and sat right next to a blonde-haired, who seemed nice enough. Then, long long minutes, long long waiting. He hated waiting; he was too nervous for that. Some time after Hyunjin sat down, Professor Kwon called Seungmin, a guy they had made acquaintance in the Express. Another Slytherin. Jisung was beginning to dread his sorting, what if he felt lonely? Felix was right after and the Sorting Hat didn’t even have to touch Felix’s hair to scream: “Hufflepuff!”.

“Excuse me.” He said, advancing between the remaining new alumni until he reached the atrium. He could swear even the Hat was looking at him with curiosity.

“Yes?” Answered a visibly confused Professor Kwon.

“I haven’t been sorted.” He heard a single laughter from somewhere in the Hall. Then, the Sorting Hat’s voice.

“Han Jisung, huh?” It said.

“The one and only.” Jisung answered.

“I think the answer’s pretty clear.” He paused. From everywhere he could feel eyes on him, he didn’t mind. “You are clearly Gryffindor!”

Loud cheering welcomed him, but he felt embarrassed. Should he have just _waited_? As if he had voiced his thoughts, a voice beside him spoke.

“That was awesome, dude.” He said, his lips turning upward into a big smile. Jisung thought his face was funny. Behind his eyes there was a spark that was only growing bigger, it screamed mischief and fun, just like his smirk. “I’m Lee Minho, and I won’t be letting go of you!”

As life turned out, he had been right.

Six years were about to go by, and they had never separated. Jisung had been there for Minho’s Quidditch try-out, and Minho did the same for him, cheering from inside the team. Minho had helped him study for potions, despite being deep down in O.W.Ls preparations and Jisung had returned the favour by distracting Minho every time he was about to burst from stress. Together, they had explored every corner of the castle, found each secret passageway and invented some more. There hadn’t been a single Honeyduke sweet they hadn’t tried, nor a single joke article they hadn’t found a victim for. Jisung smiled with fondness at the memories as Minho flew to the sky.

“Everything alright, squirrel face? I need my beater!” He urged him from his broom and the training begun.

The whole team was on, balls flying across the afternoon sky. Jisung would’ve been on his best attitude had it not been for Minho locking eyes with him and then, realisation hit him faster than the Bludger coming his way: he had a crush on Lee Minho.

As one would normally do, he got utterly distracted, his eyes on Minho. How was he so _dense_? He had been obviously crushing on the elder ever since the other had first welcomed him to Gryffindor with a smile. A six years burgeoning crush was not to be taken lightly and it was reason enough to lose focus for a second and take a Bludger to the face.

He could feel Hyunjin face palming from the bleachers. _Hyunjin, our best friend just got Bludger-ed._ Hyunjin would sigh. _He’s_ your _best friend now, Felix._ He answered, funnily to which Felix would just laugh. _He was eating Minho’s thighs with his eyes._ Seungmin would totally throw Jisung under the troll. _I think he was just in the middle of thinking, and we know he isn’t used to that._ That would be Jeongin’s answer, half-siding with Seungmin, half making fun of Jisung. _Either way, I’m disowning him._ Would be Hyunjin’s final word as they all left for the infirmary.

Naturally, it was his four best friends he expected to see around his bed. Instead, there was Minho. He was sleeping, his eyelids fluttered and his lashes casted beautiful shadows against his cheeks and Jisung was enchanted just by looking at the other.

“Hey, Lee Minho, wake up!” He screamed, hitting his friend with the pillow. Minho’s eyes opened in surprise and a smile passed by his face before he faked anger. “Are you supposed to take care of me by falling asleep on the post?”

“You brat!” He was very careful not to hit Jisung back—not on the head, at least. “You have a lot of explaining to do!” Jisung could tell Minho really meant that. “You looked kind of not-there even since before beginning the training and now you’ve got Park Woojin feeling all guilty because he knocked you out with a Bludger.”

“Are you okay, dear love Jisungie?” He teased Minho, rising his pitch as if to imitate the older. “I’m fine, thank you, my friend!”

The captain sighed deeply. “Are you okay, squirrel face?” For some reason, Jisung’s heart jumped in his chest.

“Yeah.” He answered softly. “It was a pretty dumb hit, anyway. Thanks for being here.” Minho just smiled at him; it was soft, warm. “Shouldn’t you be on the field, though?” Jisung said, effectively ruining the moment. “Kicking Ravenclaw’s ass and all that.”

“Yeah, did just that about an hour ago. Hyun-lix and Seung-in took care of your dumb ass until then.” He shrugged his shoulders before coming up to Jisung’s bed, making a motion with his hands. Jisung understood the order and moved to the side, leaving enough space for Minho to fit in.

“What were you thinking about?” He asked, looking into Jisung’s eyes.

The answer was as clear as day. “You.” He replied, almost a whisper for only Minho to hear. It was pretty dumb and pretty straightforward, but it was the truth. Minho would understand.

“Good, you’ve been on my mind quite a lot, Han Jisung.” _Wait what?_ “Don’t act so surprised! I’m pretty transparent about how I feel about you!” And he was, Jisung realised as Minho told him those words. They had never been short on showing affection or showering each other with caring words. If he stopped to consider it, Minho had told him one thing many times: _I like you, Jisung_. He had just never wondered in which way he meant that. Minho repeated it for him once again, and Jisung understood.

“Good, I like you too, Lee Minho.”

“Enough to take a Bludger to the face for me?” He was mischievous, fun, witty. He liked Lee Minho very much.

“Enough to take a Bludger to the face for you.”

Then, they laughed together, as always.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I have always loved the Harry Potter universe and I love SKZ and minsung so why not do it all at once? 
> 
> Also... this is not beta-ed and not revised... I¡m really sorry if there are mistakes!!! ♥ 
> 
> If you want to fight about the Sorting... here's my twitter! @royalminhan ♥
> 
> pd. para maría, lo acabé (;


End file.
